


K2- "I do like fireworks"

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, for all of 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Tony and Bucky start spending time together. Other people make assumptions.





	K2- "I do like fireworks"

Whenever Tony was working on Barnes’ arm there was usually no conversation between them, apart from the occasional instruction to move this way or that. It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence, but it wasn’t a comfortable one either.

“Steve’s birthday is coming up soon,” Bucky said out of nowhere. “It’ll be his hundredth.” 

“That it is. Any reason you’re bringing it up?” Tony asked. 

“I was hoping for some help in planning a surprise party for him. Something small, not half the country; but a big deal, though. With fireworks, maybe?”

“Hm… I do like fireworks…” Tony said with a grin. This was going to be fun. 

*

He and Bucky had never spent time together, or even really had a conversation, before now outside of mostly quiet arm maintenance sessions, but Tony was now discovering that hanging out with Bucky was unexpectedly enjoyable. Bucky had a sharp sense of humour that often caught Tony off guard and startled laughter from him. 

Of course it didn’t take long for the time they spent together for planning Steve’s surprise party to be noticed by the other Avengers. Steve seemed overjoyed that two of his best friends were finally getting along better, Nat seemed pleased, and Sam kept making exaggerated confused faces (Tony would never understand the weird frenemies thing Sam and Bucky had going on). 

The question that complicated everything came from Clint, because it was always Clint. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask- are you two boning now or what?”

Tony could have throttled Clint for bringing it up here and now- in the communal kitchen during breakfast, because Steve was sitting right there, looking very interested in the answer. 

Tony froze. If he said no he would have to come up with some other reason for why he and Bucky had suddenly started spending so much time together. He would just have to find Bucky before Steve did to give him a heads up, and maybe apologise. “Not that it’s any of your business, Legolas, but yeah, we are dating.” 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but you have an appointment to prepare for shortly.”

Tony couldn’t remember anything in particular on his schedule today, but he wasn’t going to argue with JARVIS when it got him out of any further awkward conversation. Once he was safely hidden in the elevator he sent a questioning look at where he knew one of JARVIS’s cameras was.

“Forgive my subterfuge, Sir, but you seemed to be uncomfortable with the line of questioning you were experiencing, and I sought to offer you an excuse to leave.”

“JARVIS, I could kiss you for that!”

“I would prefer that you did not Sir, but I will take the sentiment in the spirit it was surely intended.”

“Okay. Tell Bucky I need to talk to him, preferably sooner rather than later,” Tony requested. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Bucky to come down to the workshop in person. “JARVIS said you wanted to talk to me, and it sounded important. Is there a problem with something?”

Tony made a face. “First of all its Clint’s fault, but I kinda maybe accidentally said that we were dating? He asked, and Steve was right there, and I didn’t know what else to say, so I agreed, and I’m sorry for assuming you’d be okay with it, but it’s only another few days till the Fourth, and you can go back to ignoring me after that, as much as I’d hate not hanging out anymore I’d understand…” Tony trailed off.

Bucky didn’t reply immediately, which left Tony to fear for a moment the possibility that he’d fucked up and ruined his newest friendship. 

“I’m not gonna stop spending time with you, I enjoy your company too much for that. In fact, I’ve been thinking about this for a bit, and now seems like as good a time as any to ask. D’you want to go on a date with me? For real, I mean.”

Tony stared in disbelief. He hadn’t considered it before today, but now the idea has been brought up- he liked it. “Okay,” he said with a smile. “But we can’t ever let Barton know that he had anything to do with it.” 


End file.
